


The Panty Raid

by wubbalubbadubsub



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubbalubbadubsub/pseuds/wubbalubbadubsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for my amazing friend The-Clairvoyant-Rick, I love you keep being awesome!<br/>Hey guys! This is my firts fic, I hope you enjoy it ^-^</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my amazing friend The-Clairvoyant-Rick, I love you keep being awesome!  
> Hey guys! This is my firts fic, I hope you enjoy it ^-^

It was four thirty in the afternoon on a Saturday. While Morty’s parents were out doing whatever to try to save their already failed marriage, Summer was at the mall with some friends. Morty looked around his room lazily, one eye partially open. The sun was peeking through the blinds, illuminating one half of the room.

            It wasn’t long before Morty’s bored mind started to wander. He thought of his adventures with Rick in other dimensions. _Rick._ Morty hastily climbed out of bed and shoved his phone in his pocket and pulled on his shirt, the yellow cotton hanging loose from a few days of wear. He trudged down the stairs, practically tripping over his own feet in his excitement as he headed towards the garage. He knocked twice, the dull _thud_ echoing in the garage. After hearing no other sounds, Morty turned the knob and pushed the door open. To his surprise, the garage was desolate.

He turned and ran back upstairs, heading for Rick’s door. He approached the door, fist outstretched to knock, and stopped just short of his knuckles making contact. _If Rick is in here,_ he thought, _he probably doesn’t want to be bothered._ He hesitated for another moment, thinking about what kind of snarky quip Rick would throw at him for bothering him so early on a Saturday, even though it was well past noon. Morty’s heart accelerated the slightest bit, and he felt warmth rising in his cheeks. He wouldn’t dream admitting it to Rick, but he loved Rick’s snarky, no-fucks-given attitude. Especially when it was directed at him.

Morty thought more of his no-fucks-given attitude, trying to embrace it. He wanted Rick to lash out at him, to feel his tongue’s harsh strokes to his already bruised ego. Without knocking, he reached forward and threw the door open, hoping to catch Rick off of his guard. The door swung open, revealing a disheveled room complete with various furniture pieces, messy bed, and overcrowded work desk. To Morty’s dismay though, Rick wasn’t here. He felt a slight pang of discourage in his gut, but after deliberating for a minute, he came up with a new plan.

He stepped in to Rick’s room, closing the door behind him. He looked around for a minute before spotting what he was looking for. He eyed the four drawer dresser and approached it slowly. If he was going to do this, he was going to commit to going balls deep. _Heh._

He grabbed the handles gingerly, sliding the top drawer out of its sheath. _Bingo._ Inside the drawer were multiple stacks of folded boxer briefs, all in varying colors. Morty lifted a dark blue pair and unfolded them, bringing them up to his nose for a brief inspection. All though the fresh scent of generic brand laundry detergent was nice, it wasn’t what he wanted. He glanced around at the dirty clothes on the floor, trying to find briefs that would have Rick’s scent soaked in to the fabric. He turned back to the drawer to return the fresh underwear, and a color that didn’t belong caught his attention immediately. Among the blues and grays, Morty found a flush of rose petal pink. Curiously, he pulled it out of the drawer slowly.

To Morty’s surprise, it was a pair of pink and black lace panties. In that moment his plan had changed and he knew this plan was better. He held the panties in his teeth, slipping his shirt off over his head. He set his phone on Rick’s bedside table, and dropped his pants to his ankles, the denim pooling in front of Rick’s bed. Morty looked towards the bed for a minute before deciding he wasn’t going to stop now. He was going to surprise his grandpa.

Morty slid his white briefs down and kicked them off haphazardly, grabbing the lace garment from his teeth and stepping in to them. He slid them up slowly, being careful not to puncture the lace with his nails.

“Now f-for the f-fun part.” Morty stuttered, his tongue tripping over itself with anticipation.

He climbed on to Rick’s bed, knocking clothes and bottles off as he went, clearing a small Morty-sized space just for him. The thrill of being in Rick’s room, in Rick’s _bed_ , knowing his grandpa would hate it. Everything whirled around in his head, the rush of endorphins from doing something so secret causing a stirring sensation in the boy’s groin. Morty rolled over with a groan, digging himself in to the mattress with small thrusts and deeply inhaling Rick’s scent from his pillow.

“Aah.. R-rick!”

He rolled on to his back and palmed his throbbing cock through the pink panties, the heady scent of his grandpa lingering around him. He could feel small beads of precum wetting the undies, his tip aching as it slid along the silky moistness. Getting pulled too quickly in to a fog by the intoxicating aroma that is Rick Sanchez, Morty shook his head and reached for his phone. He opened the camera and positioned at angle below his cock to get the full length in the frame, along with his flushed and swety face. He panted as he tried to focus, noticing how utterly _sexy_ he looked. For added appeal he stuck two fingers in his mouth and ran his tongue over them, and looked to the camera with heavy hooded eyes.

He snapped the picture and brought his phone up to his face to see the dirty photo better. “Per-perfect.” He panted. He hit ‘send to’ and typed Rick’s name in, hitting send without a second thought.

Morty slid the panties down his hips until his swollen shaft swung free of it’s confinement, bobbing in protest of being held down. Morty spit in his hand and grabbed the base of his cock, trying to pretend it was Rick teasing him.

“P-please.. Grandpa R-rick…” the boy moaned as he moved his hand up and down his dick, swirling his slick fingers over his tip. He caressed his chest with his other hand, lightly dragging fingertips up and down his ribs pausing to circle a taut nipple now and again. Morty was getting close and he could feel it, his back starting to arch into every thrust of his palm.

A second later he heard his phone buzzing, knowing exactly who it was without looking. He fished around for it in the sheets, then hit answer and put the phone up to his ear. “Hel-?”

“What the f-f-fuck, Morty. I’m in the middle of a tr-eeeur-trade. Y-y-y-you can’t j-just drop shit like that on m-me, Morty. Also one, w-why the _fuck_ are you _eeeeurp_ in my room when I’m not there? I thought I made it very…” Rick’s voice trailed and faded as he heard Morty’s soft moans and pleas on the other end of the line.

“R-rick.. I’m I’m gonna.. Rick I n-need you.. need you in m-m-meee!” Morty’s high pitched meowling caught Rick off guard, and in the background he could faintly hear the slap of skin to skin as Morty jacked off, his cock throbbing.

Rick’s mouth was suddenly uncomfortably dry, and he felt a twitch in his groin. His voice dropped to a barely audible whisper, “You listen here, y-you little shit. I’ll be home in an hour, you be-eeeeur-better be out of my r-room and all o-o-of my shit better be where I left it, alright Morty? You’ve been a bad boy. I’m gonna wreck that ass when I get back.”

 

“D-daddy!!” Morty’s back arches to the point of pain, his mumbled cries getting louder as he spills in to his hand, panting and shaking.

Rick is absolutely dumbfounded; the boys cries turning his pudge in to a full grown hard on. His mind is focused on nothing but getting home so he can punish that rotten space invading little shit. He hangs up with no further words, digging his keys out of his pocket.

Morty realizes Rick isn’t on the other end anymore, he allows the phone to fall to his chest. He picks it up again though, for one more thought crossed his post coital mind. He was going to be punished, he knew that. But for shits and giggles, he wanted to make it just a little worse.

He lifted his phone and opened the camera again. He pointed it at his cum-covered hand, snapped a photo and hit “send to.” While in the process of sending, he lifted his hand to his mouth and starts sucking his hand good and clean, like he’d done for Rick many times. He took a picture of his newly cleaned hand and sent it, signed:

_I sucked it good and clean Daddy. I’ll be waiting for you. XOXO Morty_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty gasped and dug his fingers into the edge of Rick’s work bench to keep himself from tangling his fingers in his grandpa’s unkempt hair, careful not to seem too demanding. This was Rick’s game and he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. Jeez guys, sorry it took a million years to update, writer's block is a biiitch. Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter two, and hopefully I'll update again in a more timely manner!
> 
> as per ushe, thanks to @the-clairvoyant-rick for being my pre-reader and what not, ily bae <3

It had been three days since Morty’s little stunt.  _ Little shit. Who does that kid think he is? Touching my shit. _ Rick puffed out a frustrated sigh as he reached for something to refill his flask. Whiskey?  _ Eh.  _ Vodka?  _ Not strong enough _ . Rick dug around in the plethora of bottles in the garage, searching for nothing in particular. A purple liquid caught his attention, the glass bottle twisted like a gnarled tree trunk. Good enough, he decided. He pulled the cork out and filled his empty flask, taking a swig off of the bottle as he tucked the flask back in his lab coat. It burned in the most comforting way.

 

He turned and faced his work bench, noting he had about an hour before the kids came home from school. He corked the bottle and put it on the counter, the contact of glass and metal making a resounding  _ kchk _ that echoed through the garage.

 

Rick messed around for a while, tinkering with this and that, fixing a few things up and making a useless trinket out of scraps to pass the time. He’d spent the past three days trying to figure out what he was going to do to Morty, the first step of the plan being to ignore him. He could tell just from the tension at the breakfast table this morning that it was definitely taking its desired effect on the brunet. He figured he’d give him some time to think about what he did, but he also knew the waiting would kill Morty, his mind going crazy with doubts and questions.

 

“Little shit. Serves him right.” Rick felt guilty at first, knowing Morty would take the silence personally. As with all things emotion-related though, that thought quickly passed.

 

No more than ten minutes later, Rick heard the front door open followed by two pairs of feet, one set moving quickly with purpose toward the stairs, the other dragging sluggishly towards the couch in the living room. “Morty, c-could y-y-you come out to th-the garage please?” Rick shouted at the door.

 

A moment later, Morty stood in the doorway of the garage, too scared to actually step inside the threshold. He appeared briefly after Rick’s beckoning, fear and nonchalance at war in his features. Furrowed brow, downward turned mouth. Fidgety hands and too-still body, “Y-yeah R-rick, whats, uh, w-what’s up?”

 

“Not, uh, not a whole lot, Mo-eeeur-rty. C-could you be a  _ doll _ and hand y-your, uh ol’, your grandpa that box off the shelf? The green one.” Rick didn’t turn around from his work bench, but he could feel the worry rolling off of Morty in waves.

 

“Uh, y-yeah gran-grandpa R-rick…” Morty shuffled toward the shelf home to hundreds of things he couldn’t even dream of understanding. Finally spotting the green box, he tiptoed to reach the top shelf, his measly stature of 5’5 not conducive in any way. Grabbing the box, he turned and set it on Rick’s desk. “Well, if- if that’s all you needed...” The brunette turned to leave the garage, knowing this wasn’t finished, when Rick reached out and firmly grabbed his wrist.

 

He pulled his grandson back, so he was standing in between his legs. “That was uh, was a pretty  _ nasty _ stunt you pulled the other day, Mort.” Rick looked up and down the boy’s small frame, enjoying the small quakes running through it.

 

“Ah jeez, l-look I didn’t... I didn’t mean anything by it, Rick… I j-just wanted to surprise you, is all.” Morty tugged nervously on the hem of his shirt and stared down at his feet.

 

Rick looked up into his face. Releasing the boy’s wrist, he reached up and pinched his grandson’s chin between his forefinger and thumb. “Look at me, Morty. Look. It was a nice surprise. A g-eeur-reat surprise, in fact. So good, Morty, that grandpa wants to give you a little treat to say thank you.” Rick moved his hand down to Morty’s hip and slid his fingertips under the yellow fabric. “Would you like t-that Morty? Grandpa’s treat?”

 

Morty shifted nervously from foot to foot, his grandpa’s fingers raising trails of goosebumps everywhere they made contact with his skin. He felt cold pins in the pit of his stomach. He knew Grandpa Rick was planning more than he led on. Unable to form a response, Morty nodded.

 

A tight grin split across Rick’s face. He grabbed Morty by the belt loops on his jeans and pulled him closer, until Rick’s face was pressed to his grandson’s neck. Sitting up slightly, Rick pulled the soft skin of Morty’s neck into his mouth, giving it a light suck.

 

Morty’s breath caught in his throat, a small warmth gathering in his belly. He moved to place his hands on his grandpa’s shoulders to steady himself as a dizzying wave crashed into him. He hated how much his grandpa got him worked up. “Grandpa Rick, Summer’s home. What if she-.” He’s cut off by Rick’s soft groaning in his ear.

 

“What if she wuh-what? Hears us? I guess you just have to be extra careful Mort, baby. Just- just try to stay quiet okay? Grandpa is gonna make- make you feel so good.” With that, Rick slid out of the chair and on to his knees in front of his grandson.

 

Morty backed up to give his grandpa some room on the ground and bumped into his work desk. “Okay Grandpa Rick, I-I’ll try t-to stay quiet for you.” He looked down at his grandpa on the floor in front of him and felt his arousal growing with anticipation.

 

“Good boy, baby.” Rick smirked up at Morty as he undid the fly of his pants, making quick work of pulling them and his underwear down to the floor and off of Morty completely. He tossed them to the side, ready to focus on why he was on the hard ass floor in the first place. Placing one hand on Morty’s thigh, the other at the base of his cock, Rick drug his tongue up the length of his grandson’s shaft. Being sure to make eye contact, he swirled his tongue around the tip before pulling the head into his mouth with a gentle suction.

 

Morty gasped and dug his fingers into the edge of Rick’s work bench to keep himself from tangling his fingers into his grandpa’s unkempt hair, careful not to seem too demanding. This was Rick’s game and he knew it. “That f-feels r-really  _ ah _ really good, Grandpa Rick.” The heat in his belly grew hotter, causing the muscles in his gut to contract.

 

Rick let out a small  _ hmm  _ of appreciation and pulled the rest of Morty’s slightly-above-average length into his mouth, savoring the flavor of the youth’s skin, salty from his day at school. He bobbed his head up and down the boy’s shaft until he found a good pace, not fast enough for the boy to come immediately, but quick enough for it to not take too long. A few minutes, max. Rick smiled to himself. He couldn’t wait to get on with his plan, but figured he’d let the kid enjoy himself for now.

 

The boy fought to keep his breathing as even as possible, surely his grandpa didn’t want him to come so soon. He was focused on trying to recall what they had talked about in math class, in English, anything to last just a little longer. Until his grandpa swirled his tongue around the boy’s slit, then gracefully swallowed his length. “Ah, fuck Rick… Fuck!” He grabbed Rick by the back of his head, fingers lacing in his blue hair, and held him flush against his pelvis. Morty shook and sucked in air, a long drabble of nonsense spewing from his mouth, “Fuck, Rick, thank you, fuck, I’m, fuck I’m coming, Rick!” The fire in his gut turned to a white-hot flame, and he was spilling his come down his grandfather’s throat.

 

 

Rick detached himself from Morty’s dick and wiped his face on his sleeve before taking a swig off of his flask to clear the taste of teen from his mouth. He got to his feet and sat back in his chair, surveying his handiwork on the panting, disheveled mess that is his grandson. He pulled the quivering bundle of boy into his lap and folded his arms around him, kissing his forehead.

 

Morty let himself be pulled in to his grandpa’s lap, too tired to protest. Faintly he could make out the sound of feet coming down the stairs.  _ Just in time _ , he thought.

 

Suddenly there was a knock at the garage door, and Morty jumped in Rick’s arms, his heart feeling like it was going to explode.

 

“Hey, Morty? Are you alright?” Summer’s voice permeated the garage through the door.

 

He looked up to his grandfather, not sure what to do. He was still naked from the waist down, so no matter what he tried to tell his sister, he knew they’d be fucked if she found out.

 

“Well, Morty? Are you  _ alright _ ?” Rick looked down into his grandson’s pleading eyes mocking-annoyed, not at all surprised Summer had heard him.

 

“Y-yeah, Summer. I-I-I’m alright,” he said, not breaking eye contact with Rick, “Just uh, just stubbed my toe on some junk.” He hoped that would suffice, hoped that she wouldn’t come in to investigate further.

 

“Alright, whatever.” She huffed audibly and retreated.

 

Morty held his breath until he was sure he heard footsteps heading back up the stairs. Once the steps were out of earshot, he exhaled harshly.

 

“Jesus, Morty. Try to be quiet this time.” Rick looked down at his grandson, not nearly as annoyed as he sounded. Rather amused, in fact.

 

The boy looked up at his grandfather, both hurt and confused. “This time?”

 

Rick grinned down at the boy in his lap.  _ What a clueless thing you are _ , he thought. Wrapping one arm around Morty’s middle, he moved the other to spread the boy’s legs. He nestled his face in the crook of his grandson’s neck, and turned his head slightly. He parted his lips and gently bit into Morty’s shoulder until the boy gasped, from pain or pleasure, he wasn’t sure. He lapped at the bite for a moment, then turned his head to smile at his grandson.

 

“I hope you don’t think I’m finished with you, baby.”


End file.
